Under Choc and Key
Under Choc and Key is a Quest you can find in the Mission: Impossible World in Rome given by Eugene Kittridge. Dialogue Upon Approaching "Exact change only... Please select another mission..." - Eugene Kittridge upon approaching him. Start of the Quest "It's Director Brassel's birthday, and the only things we know is that he likes chocolate and sleep. Unfortunately, we can't gift-wrap the latter and the chocolate we bought for him has become the target of enemy thieves! Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to recover the chocolate from the encrypted caches before they fall into enemy hands. This could be your most dangerous mission yet, so Luther will be supporting you. Good luck." - Eugene Kittridge at the start of the Quest. Quest Duration "You're here for the mission? Then let's go get that chocolate!" - Luther Stickell upon meeting up with him. First Set "Alright, this looks like one of the caches. Leave the hacking to me..." - Luther upon finding the first cache "These must be the chocolate thieves mentioned in the mission briefing... Keep them off my back while I finish off this hack!" - Luther informing of the first wave of incoming enemies. "Okay, it's open. Now this chocolate is as good as ours-- I mean, Brassel's" - Luther after hacking the first cache. Second Set "Look, another cache!" - Luther when approaching the second cache. "Ach, this baby's firewall is more fiery and even more... wall-y! Looks like those chocolate thieves are back, too... Hold them off while I work on my magic." - Luther at the start of the second wave. "Aaaand... it's open! Now to feast on this, er, this sweet victory! C'mon, there are more caches out there." - Luther after hacking the second cache. Third Set "Well, if it isn't another chocolate cache. You know the drill by now... I'm going in!" - Luther upon reaching the third cache. "Cracked it! I can't wait to ea-to give this to Director Brassel!" - Luther after hacking the third cache. Final Set "This must be the final cache... Uh oh. It's already open!" - Luther upon reaching the final cache. "These guys must have beaten us to it! Get 'em!" - Luther at the start of the fourth wave of enemies. "I think that's all of them... Now we just gotta round up that chocolate, and the mission is done!" - Luther after the last wave of enemies are defeated End of the Quest "That's all the chocolate accounted for. Mission completed! Don't feel like you have to stick around... I'll make sure it all gets back to the IMF safe and... sound... What? You don't trust me? Man, that hurts. I mean, questioning my integrity as an agent is one thing, but you think I'm gonna risk getting chocolate on this suit? Ha! Now get outta here before we're given a mission to find party balloons." - Luther upon finishing the Quest. Objective Retrieve 10 chocolates for Brassel with Luther Stickell, while taking down the chocolate thieves. Trivia * The title is a mix of the saying Under Lock and Key and chocolate. * This Quest has you going around Rome, Shanghai, Prague, and Langley, Virginia. Category:Mission Impossible Category:Quests Category:Mission Impossible Quests Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Quests